


I Once Told The Stars

by Mozartin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozartin/pseuds/Mozartin
Summary: A poem about Crowley's love for Aziraphale through all their history together
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	I Once Told The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not good at writing Poems

Thinking about your tender heart,  
Remembering our start

There Is no drug or drink I could try,  
To forget your mesmerizing blue eyes

Remember when It was just you and me,  
Remember how this used to be

Does It ever cross your mind,  
Eden was were I first fell in love,  
Because your eyes were that kind

You kept me warm beneath your wing,  
Like a warm evening in spring

Met by luck in acient Rome,  
You were always my home

An excuse to spend time together; the Apocalypse,  
There Is going to be bad weather

We are forbidden to be together,  
Maybe It would be different If I just had one white feather

Fire in my dreams,  
No wonder I scream

We won,  
Our live together had just begon

You tell me to be kind,  
With you by my sie,  
I dont mind

I once told the stars,  
Right beside Mars,  
That you are shinning brighter...

...you were all along the skywriter.


End file.
